wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unholy Trinity of Forced Memes
The Unholy Trinity of Forced Memes is a trio of three opposing "Forced Meme" Demon Gods that consist of Shrekzilla, GyaosKing485 and Ceoxal. They are joke characters created by Gallibon the Destroyer. Origins Hardly anything is known about their origins---as all three of them simply appeared one day and acted seemingly acted normal, only then to act malicious and start doing evil things. History The Unholy Trinity of Forced Memes didn't start off as one at first, but rather all three of them were troublemakers who acted on their own. Shrekzilla was the first to appear and rampaged across a city, firing down his Onion Breath and spouting out to everyone that they all needed Shrek in their lives. During his rampage however, he came across ShodaiGoro and threatened to rape him to death, to which ShodaiGoro then killed him with his Banhammer, ending the beast. Later on, Ceoxal came about and started godmodding and ranting about stuff he clearly didn't watch and all, and was an open target for just about everyone until he was finally bludgeoned by ShodaiGoro's Banhammer. However, Ceoxal was able to return in three new clone bodies that he had stored, but was finally destroyed in his final form. Unfortunately, the worst one of the three soon came arriving at the supposed apocalypse and actually didn't start off as too much of a problem at first, up until he then decided to use his godmod powers and turn against everyone for no raisin. His reign of terror lasted for a while, even terrorizing Power and Red God Ty-Dawg, but ironically enough he was finally done for when his minion DOOMGUY tried to kill SANESSS but failed on him and blowing his cover, causing him to get striked by the Banhammer. However, he had one clone body to use and came back, but was once again struck down and send down to the pits below. However it is rumored that the three forces of evil have returned and wished to cause harm against the Multiverse (ignoring the fact that they would have to fight against the Founder Gods but eh) and have banded together to do so. Will they ever succeed? Eh, probably not. Personality Their all pretty similar to each other, in which their a bunch of evildoers who want to set out to takeover the multiverse for pretty petty reasons or that reasons that boil down to VILLAIN DOMINANCE, but Shrekzilla is basically a living Shrek meme incarnate, spouting out all Shrek memes and saying that everybody needs Shrek in their lives. Ceoxal just wants to godmod against everyone and rule over the multiverse and GyaosKing485 is ALMOST indistinguishable from that, only somehow dumber and more volatile, and more obsessed on villain dominance. GyaosKing485 also acts as the unofficial leader of the trio. Appearance Shrekzilla resembles a Shrek-version of a Gojiran and has green skin and onion-themed scutes. Ceoxal is a demon with a sockpuppet-like head with horns and is usually seen carrying a pitchfork. GyaosKing485, true to his name, resembles a Gyaos wearing a king crown and a "4chan" shirt. Abilities & Arsenal Shrekzilla * Onion Breath: Shrekzilla can fire out his onion breath from his mouth. It does little actual damage but it's smells horrible. * Threats: Shrekzilla can threaten others that need Shrek or will threaten the very worse. Ceoxal * Sockpuppet Regeneration: If Ceoxal is to be destroyed, he can come back in a new body known as a "sockpuppet". * Flamewar Breath: Ceoxal can breath out a flamewar beam from his mouth. * Flamewar Balls: Ceoxal can also shoot out fiery, flamewar balls of death from his hands. They are minimal in damage and are more of nuisance than anything. * Pitchfork: Ceoxal is armed with a giant pitchfork that he can use to poke or hack at his foes with. GyaosKing485 * Dodging: GyaosKing485 can dodge a lot and is probably his most commonly used power. * Ranting: GyaosKing485 can rant about anything and it can grate on anybody. * Plagiarism: GyaosKing485 can copy and paste anything (usually from 4chan) and can use it for his rants or chars, call it his own and thinks he can get away with it. * Flight: GyaosKing485 can fly. * Hater Laser: GyaosKing485 can fire a hatred-based laser beam from his mouth. It may not hurt much, but boy is it ever so grating. Trivia * They are obviously based off of three infamous users at WZRP who are often referred to as "The Unholy Trinity". * This is just a joke and as such should not be taken seriously. * Ceoxal's design with the sockpuppet-head is of course a nod to his three sockpuppets that he made. Category:Joke Characters Category:Bad Joke Characters Category:Male Category:Idiots Category:Big Bad Wannabe Category:Cowards Category:Characters Based On Users Category:Parody Characters Category:Demons Category:Shit Villains Category:Stuff We Don't Like To Talk About, But Talk About Anyways lol Category:Gyaosking485 Saga